Watching From The Ductworks
by FreshDCN
Summary: After being told to be watching a certain room by Cody , Zack travels through the ductworks of the Tipton Hotel and watches as his younger brother does it with the Tipton's pool boy Lance. Zack then heads back to his suite and room to release some tension where he is soon joined by his spent but still turned on twin brother.


**This idea came from a number of stories including one that's long been deleted on this website where both twins explored the ductworks, with that story taking a more bi-sexual spin then this one will.**

"Why did Cody tell me to come here?" muttered Zack from his position in the Tipton ductworks.

For the last few weeks, Cody had been acting weird. The younger of the two Martin twins had been sneaking out of their hotel room with the lamest of reason, with Cody saying last week that he had left a text book in one of the kitchen's oven. Zack continued to watch until there was a knock on the door, before it was opened with Cody walked into the room.

"Cody you came" said a voice, Zack couldn't see.

"Not yet I haven't" said Cody flirting, causing Zack's mouth to drop at the thought of Cody flirting with the other male in the room, who sounded older.

Zack watched on as the other person revealed themselves, with his mouth dropping further when he saw the pool boy Lance, wearing nothing but a towel. Zack couldn't help but check out the older boy's chest, getting turned on as Lance led his twin brother to his bed. In the room, Lance leaned in and kissed the younger boy on the lips, breaking the kiss to pull the twins shirt off, with Zack's being impressed by his brother's flat but cute chest before going back to watching. Lance tucked his fingers into the waistband of Cody's shot and pulled them down along with Cody's boxer briefs leaving the younger twin naked.

"Sexy as always" Lance said grinning.

Zack agreed with the pool boy as he took in the view of his twin brother's naked form, while their bodies had a lot of similarities, Cody's small frame only enhanced the look of his chest and made his cock look bigger, with Zack's cock starting to harden. He continued watching as his naked twin brother reached out and until Lance's towel, with Cody dropping the towel to reveal Lance's large cock, with Zack's mouth dropping and his cock fully hardening from the sight. Lance leaned in and pushed his lips against the younger blonde, with the pair making out slowly before It became heated with the pair dropping down onto the bed with Lance on top as the pool boy's tongue explored the inside of the youngest Martin twins mouth. From his spot in the ducts, Zack watched as Lance and his brother's hand explored each other's body, with his twin focusing on Lance's cock and stomach while Lance rubbed Cody's back and arse. The pair broke the make out session with Zack and Lance watching as Cody slowly moved towards the older boy's cock.

Zack felt his cock throbbing against his pants from the sight of Cody wrapping his mouth around Lance, who had started to moan at the feeling of Cody wrapping his lips around the head of the dick. Lance moaned even more when Cody slowly put more and more of it inside his mouth until finally he managed to put all of it inside his mouth. Cody then stretched his tongue out until it reached the base of the dick and started licking it all around as he also bobbed his head up and down. Lance then grabbed the back of Cody's head and began to move his hips back and forth, his dick sliding in and out of Cody's mouth which continued to suck it as hard as he could. Eventually, Lance reached his limit as he shot strings of cum straight into Cody who easily swallow each stream of the incoming cum. When Lance finished shooting his cum, he laid back down to the bed panting. Cody then let the dick inside his mouth go as he climbed on top of Lance where he did another made out session with Lance as he ground his still hard dick with Lance's soft one. Cody stopped kissing Lance when he felt the older boy's dick starting to harden again.

"So what's next stud?" Cody asked Lance flirtingly while keep grinding his dick against Lance who then pushed Cody off of him.

"Get on your hands and knees so I can fuck you senseless" Lance said lustfully causing Cody to grin at Lance's dominating tone, with the nerdy twin listening to the older boy before turning around, doing what he was told showing his ass to the older boy who gazed at it intently "God your arse is beautiful"

Lance lined his once again hard dick up with the young blonde's ass and pushed himself in with both boys moaned as Lance quickly pushed all of it into Cody. In the duct's Zack let out his out his own moan from the sight of the hot pool boy's cock completely buried inside of his brother's arse. Lance stayed there for a few moments enjoying the feeling of his dick being wrapped around Cody's ass before slowly pulling out and rammed himself back in, easily hitting Cody's prostate making him moan louder. Lance then repeatedly thrust his dick in and out of the tight ass, managing to hit the same spot with every thrust which caused Cody to moan uncontrollably in pleasure. It was not long before Cody finally let himself go and shot his cum straight to the bed, with Zack feeling his cock twitch from the sight of his brother shooting his load, suddenly finding himself wishing that he could see it up close.

"Here it comes little man" moaned out Lance.

As his orgasm got closer, Lance started thrusting into Cody as hard as he could before he pushed into the young blonde as deep as he could and started shooting his load. Zack felt his cock twitch as he watched Lance collapse down on top on brother, with Lance's cock still firmly buried inside of Cody. The older of the Martin twins made his way out of the ductworks as quickly as he could and nearly bolted the small distance from the opening to the dust works and the suite, Zack's thoughts were running rapidly, he couldn't believe that his twin brother was gay. He opened the door to the suite and was relieved to find that his mother wasn't home with Zack heading straight for his and Cody's shared bedroom, with Zack dropping down onto his bed, with the oldest Martin twin kicking his socks and shoes off, with his thoughts replaying the scene of his brother being fucked. Zack let out a moan as his hand rubbed against his tenting pants, knowing from what he had just watching that he wouldn't last long once he finally began to jack off. The older twin quickly pulled off his shirt, before pulling off his pants and boxers in one scoop leaving him naked with his cock pointing at the celling beginning for release. Zack had only wrapped his hand around his cock when he heard a voice from the doorway.

"You could have waited for me Zachy" said Cody with a flirty grin to his voice.

Zack didn't have to say anything for Cody to quickly pull of his clothes and give his own recently spent cock a few strokes to get it hard as he dropped down onto the bed next to Zack, with his twin moaning from the feeling of Cody's body up against him. The twins began to stroke their cocks, with Zack using his already leaking pre-cum to enhance his wank, with the eyes of both twins focusing on watching the other. Cody loved the sight of his older twin's body tightening as Zack stroked himself, with Cody knowing it was going to be a while before he shot his load due to Lance, but as they felt their bodies pushing against each other, the twins arched back as Zack felt his balls begging for release.

"Oh god Cody, I'm Cu-cumming" moaned Zack, not able to hold on any longer as every muscle in his body strained and his cum shot everywhere, with thick shots of his seed landing on his stomach, chest, the bed and Cody. Once he had finished shooting his load, Zack looking over to see Cody still slowly stroking himself, and felt the need to touch and feel his brother's cock. "Would you like some help?"

"Yeah, that would be amazing" said Cody, as he let go of his cock which flopped back smacking against his thin chest before coming to a stop resting against. As Zack reached over to take his brother's cock into his hand, Cody had other ideas and smashed his lips against Zack's.

"Cody?" said Zack as the older of the twins pulled back from the kiss.

"Zack, you know you want me as much as I want you" said Cody, causing Zack to stutter a bit but he couldn't deny the look of need that was spreading across his face.

Cody grinned at his brother as he planted another kiss on his twin brother before breaking the kiss and heading for Zack's neck with the younger of the twins, beginning to suck on Zack's neck. Zack let out a moan of pleasure as Cody sucked on the neck of his older brother, with Cody internally ginning at the sounds his brother was releasing due to him. Cody kissed down the neck and shoulder blades of his twin brother before kissing over to his brother's nipples, with Cody, taking the right one into his mouth sucking on it gently before lightly nibbling on it before repeating the process on Zack's left nipple to the pleasure of the older Martin twin. Cody grinned at the sound of Zack's moans before continuing to kiss down his brother's body until he reached Zack's bellybutton, with Cody sticking his tongue in and lapping at it to the surprised enjoyment of his brother. Once he was finished, Cody continued down until he reached his twin's cock and lightly kissed the tip of it. Cody then reached out and grabbed a hold of Zack's cock, giving it a few strokes much to the pleasure of the older twin, with Cody lowering his mouth and doing something he had wanted to do for a long time.

"Oh god Cody" moaned Zack, as he felt his brother's mouth wrap around the head of his cock.

Cody began to move up and down on his brother's cock, with Zack being unable to control himself with the older twin reaching out and grabbing onto Cody's hair ad began to move his hips up in order to push more of his dick into his younger brother's mouth. Cody was taken by surprise but grinned that his twin brother was finally getting into it, and hoped that he would get a piece of his brother's sexy arse. The younger Martin twin, soon got into a rhythm, and matched the pace of his brother's thrusting until he was deep throating Zack's cock. Despite loving the feel of having his entire cock inside of his brother's mouth, Zack managed to regain control, and slowed the pace of his thrusting. Cody extended his tongue to lick around the base of Zack's cock as he pushed into Cody's mouth before using to teeth to lightly milk his brother's cock as Zack pulled back.

"Cody" moaned Zack as his cock was consumed by the mouth of his twin brother.

Zack closed his eyes as Cody pulled off and licked across the tip of his brother's cock, with Cody beginning to swipe his tongue back and forth across the piss slit before taking it back into his mouth. Cody grinned at the feeling of Zack's cock throbbing at the back of his throat, with the younger of the twins moaning around his brother's cock.

"Oh god Codes, I'm going to cum" Zack moaned as he enjoyed the feeling of his cock sliding against his brother's tongue

The oldest of the Martin twins couldn't hold back any longer, with Zack closing his eyes as he felt his cum shooting from his balls to the tip of his cock and with an impactful force shot out into his twin's mouth. Cody sucked on his brother's cock harder, trying to swallow every drop of his twin's cum, with the younger of the twins pulling off of Zack's cock with a pop as he grinned up at his older brother with a loose trail of Zack's cum running down his chin. With his brother's eyes watching him, Cody reached down and gave his cock a stroke, with Zack letting out a moan but knowing from what Cody was wanted and turned over, presenting his arse to his twin brother.

Cody released a moan at the sight, with the thinner of the twins lowered his mouth to Zack's and arse and licked up the crack causing Zack to moan loudly. Cody moved back and focused on his brother's hole, with Cody forcing his tongue deeper into his twin's arse, with the younger twin continuing to work Zack's tongue for a few minutes before pulling back causing Zack to groan. Cody reached up, offering Zack two of his fingers, with the older twin taking them into his mouth and coating them with a generous amount of his saliva, with his tongue sliding over every cm of his brother's fingers before Cody pulled them out. Zack moaned a little when he felt the first of Cody's fingers at his hole, with it pushing into him, with Cody loving the tightness of his brother's arse with the younger of the two not hesitating to push his second finger in.

"Codes, FUCK ME!" moaned Zack, as he felt his arse being stretched by his brother's fingers, but he wanted more.

Cody grinned with the younger twin spitting into his hand and slicked up his cock. He then placed the head of his cock at the entrance into Zack's tight hole. Cody then gently pushed in until the entirety of his cock was buried in his brother's ass. He then pulled out and pushed back in again, causing a large moan from his brother. Cody worked up a gentle rhythm; slowly inserting his cock in his brother; pulling out and then shoving it back in, with Zack moaning when his brother's thrusts got less gentle and more aggressive.

"OH GOD CODES" Zack moaned as his brother pushed against his prostate.

As his twin moaned his name, Cody let the sense of need take over as he began to pound his brother's arse as hard as he could, enjoying the sounds of his balls slapping against Zack's arse cheeks. Cody let his cock slid in and out of his brother but knew it wasn't going to be long when he felt ready to release.

"I'm going to cum Zack" moaned Cody.

Cody thrust into his older twin brother for the final time and let his entire load go, with Zack loving the feeling of every rope of his brother's cum lowing into his arse, moaning softly as he felt of a little cum leaked from his arse. The twins dropped down onto the bed with Cody pulled out of his brother's arse and rolled over so they were lying next to each other, their naked body's still touching, as they looked at each other and smiled exhaustedly.

"That was awesome bro" said Zack with a grin "but next time I'm fucking you"

"Deal" grinned Cody, with his cock releasing a little more cum, after another throb from the thought of having his older brother's cock inside of him.

"So… you and Lance?" asked Zack, as he thought back to what he had watched, with the older twin wondering what it would be like to have sex while knowing that Cody was watching him do it.

**I hope you enjoyed and a second chapter coming soon, reviews are more than welcome.**


End file.
